<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine and No One Else's by RaaorQtpbpdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758550">Mine and No One Else's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaaorQtpbpdy/pseuds/RaaorQtpbpdy'>RaaorQtpbpdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Cute Kids, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Marriage, M/M, Murder, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Time Skips, Yandere Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaaorQtpbpdy/pseuds/RaaorQtpbpdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!Kageyama/Hinata wherein Hinata agrees to date Kageyama if he promises not to murder anyone ever again. </p>
<p>Many years later they're married with two kids whom Hinata loves very much, but it's bittersweet because Kageyama never really changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine and No One Else's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one I found while going through old drafts, and I wrote this to fill a request, I'm pretty sure, but I don't remember whose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hinata is a bright light in a dark, disgusting world. He is beautiful, and I love him. I want him. I need him. All to myself.</em>
</p>
<p>It was halfway through Hinata's first year in high-school when the bodies first started showing up, but he'd noticed something off even before that. Everyone close to him was getting hurt. They seemed scared, but no one would tell Hinata anything.</p>
<p>The first death was the girl who sat next to Hinata in homeroom. He had suspected for a while that she had a crush on him, and even though he never reciprocated, he felt bad. He didn't even know her that well. Luckily he had his friend Kageyama to console him.</p>
<p>About a week or so later, a different girl confessed to him. He apologized and turned her down. He had never even met her before, so what was he supposed to say? 'I love you too?' She left him sobbing, he hadn't meant to hurt her like that. A few days after that, she died as well, pretty gruesomely.</p>
<p>Her friend came up to him after her death and admitted that the girl had been stalking him since he refused her confession. He was pretty creeped out by that, he had to admit, but he would never have wanted her <em>dead</em>.</p>
<p>He went to Kageyama with his troubles, and again, the setter was there to comfort him. Kageyama was a good friend.</p>
<p>It continued like this for a while. Long enough that, had Hinata been smarter, he would have figured out what was going on. Several had already, but were too scared to tell anyone. Everyone started avoiding Hinata. Everyone except the volleyball team, but even they tried to keep a safe distance. From both him <em>and</em> Kageyama.</p>
<p>There were only three exceptions to this: Kageyama, who seemed to always stay by him; Natsu, who was his little sister, and too young to understand what was going on; and Noya, who was either very brave or very stupid, and had taken to trying to cheer him up as well.</p>
<p>Hinata was especially down on himself. He didn't know what was going on except that people kept dying, and everyone was now avoiding him. He started to think that he might be cursed, until one day, after everyone had left volleyball practice but Hinata, who had just finished changing, he heard something.</p>
<p>"I don't want to Nishinoya-senpai... but you're too close to him." The voice sounded like Kageyama, and Hinata was confused. He slowly made his way around the gym to hear better, and maybe get a glimpse of the exchange.</p>
<p>"Pl—please Kageyama!" Nishinoya begged. "I'll stay away! I'll do whatever you want!"</p>
<p>"It's too late for that," Kageyama said, just as Hinata was able to look around the corner.</p>
<p>He saw Kageyama with a knife in his hand. He was glaring at Nishinoya, and Nishinoya was shaking violently, too scared to move. Unable to comprehend, Hinata just stood there in stunned silence. Kageyama grabbed Nishinoya and raised the knife, but it wasn't until he began to bring it down on Noya's chest that Hinata came to his senses and shouted "STOP!"</p>
<p>They turned to Hinata as he ran over and tried to wrestle both Noya and the knife away from Kageyama, but he looked like a rabbit trying to wrestle a python, and it got him nowhere.</p>
<p>"Let Noya-senpai go!" Hinata shouted.</p>
<p>"I can't," stated Kageyama flatly. "I don't want to share."</p>
<p>"Share what‽" demanded Hinata in desperation.</p>
<p>"You." Hinata's breath hitched, his heart started beating very fast, but he wasn't sure why. "Hinata, you're mine and no one else's."</p>
<p>"What do you mean Kageyama?" Hinata asked.</p>
<p>"I love you, and I want you to myself," Kageyama said as if he thought it was obvious.</p>
<p>"Oh...<em>OH</em>!" Hinata blushed furiously, and almost moved from his spot protecting Noya. "Well... Ka—Kageyama... I kinda... sorta... feel the same way? I guess?" Kageyama's eyes lit up. "But you can't kill people for me anymore, okay‽"</p>
<p>"But how else will I keep them away from you?" Kageyama asked.</p>
<p>"Just glare at them or something! That'll be scary enough!" Kageyama frowned. "I won't date you if you keep killing people! <em>Ever</em>! Do you understand Kageyama‽"</p>
<p>After several moments, Kageyama dropped Noya, who quickly sprinted away from the strange scene as fast as he could. "So you'll date me if I stop," Kageyama clarified, and Hinata nodded, smiling his sunshiny smile. "Ok then," <em>for now</em>, thought Kageyama.</p>
<p>After that, they started dating, and Kageyama forced himself not to kill any of the dozens of people he thought still had crushes on his boyfriend. Hinata suggested he get some therapy, but he said just being with Hinata was therapy enough, which was probably bullshit. Definitely bullshit, but Hinata was not what one might call a <em>smart</em> man.</p>
<p>The hardest for Kageyama was when he went to Hinata's house. Natsu always seemed to be hogging his attention. He itched to grab a knife from the kitchen. He almost did it. But Hinata seemed to pick up on the way he glared at the little girl.</p>
<p>"Natsu, why don't you go play with your Barbies in your room?" Hinata suggested, a bright smile hiding his apprehension.</p>
<p>"Okay!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Does you and your boyfriend wanna play with me?"</p>
<p>"No, we've got other things to do," Hinata said apologetically. "It'd be too boring for you, though. Have fun!"</p>
<p>"Okay!" With that, Natsu ran off to play by herself. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend left. They hung out at Kageyama's house after that.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Many years later, and Kageyama and Hinata were married. After a lot of pleading on Hinata's part, and many promises that he could never love a child more than Kageyama, they had two little boys running around the house. They were both very clumsy, rough-and-tumble boys, at least that's what Hinata thought.</p>
<p>"How'd you hurt your elbow this time, Yoko?" Hinata asked his older son with a bit of a laugh as he bandaged up yet another scrape.</p>
<p>"I tripped over my shoelaces and scraped it on the sidewalk when I was running outside," Yoko lied. Bruises were easier to explain away.</p>
<p>"Shoyo, could you come here for a moment?" Kageyama called his husband.</p>
<p>"Sure Tobio, just let me finish bandaging Yoko!" Hinata responded. Fear flashed in Yoko's eyes as he shook his head vigorously.</p>
<p>"That's okay, I can do it myself," the boy insisted. "Go help Dad."</p>
<p>"If you say so," Hinata said, then stood up and called to his husband. "Nevermind, I'm coming!" When he got to his husband, he found their other son, Nukumi, clinging to Kageyama's legs.</p>
<p>"Why is he doing this?" Kageyama asked.</p>
<p>"Because he's a kid, and you're his father, and he wants to be around you," Hinata explained with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Yoko never did this," Kageyama frowned.</p>
<p>"They're different people, so they have different personalities," Hinata explained. "You can't expect every kid to be the same."</p>
<p>The truth was, both Yoko and Nukumi had realized something very early on. Their dad, Tobio, was extremely possessive of their papa, Shoyo. To the point where if they spent too much time with him, he would get mad at them, and that could result in bruises or worse.</p>
<p>Yoko, who was seven, decided that the solution was to just avoid both his parents as much as possible. However Nukumi, who was five, decided that if he couldn't spend a lot of time with papa, he'd just have spend time with daddy. Kageyama didn't understand this, and neither did Yoko, who was justly terrified of the man, but Hinata seemed to think this was a good thing.</p>
<p>Kageyama needed more than one person in his life who really loved him. Then maybe he would understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remember this gave me a lot of trouble because writing yandere is /hard/ but I don't hate how it turned out. Yoko means "sunshine" and Nukumi means "warmth" and as usual, I'm bad at naming characters and no one is surprised. Love y'all.</p>
<p>&lt;3 Raaor!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>